Noche de festival
by Alice E. Berzelius
Summary: Ultimamente Leo no presta atención a lo que le digo, eso me saca de mis casillas, solo lee y lee, pero… sobre un mismo Me mira un tanto extraño… ¿En qué estoy pensado? Mal Summary. Elliot x Leo


Buenos días, tardes, noches x3 hoy vengo a estrenar mi primer fanfic yaoi, teniendo como protagonistas a Elliot y Leo.

Usualmente solo escribo OzxAlice pero… xD ya van dos días que se me vienen ideas de la nada, espero les guste.

sin más que decir~ a comenzar.

**Disclaimer: Pandora hearts no me pertenece, si no a Jun-sama.**

* * *

Los últimos días Leo parecía estar un poco fuera de sí, como si algo lo atormentase más de lo normal, no importaba cuantas veces le preguntara, él siempre me contestaba que estaba bien o que solo era cosa mía, eso realmente me daba ganas de agarrarlo y patearlo de aquí a la otra ala de la academia.  
-Elliot-Leo me llamo de manera seria.  
-¿Que quieres?-Inquirí al tiempo que me acariciaba la sien con la yema de mis dedos, intentando apaciguar la migraña que me causaba el darle vueltas al mismo maldito asunto.  
-Estas raro-Dijo tranquilamente, eso me hizo hervir la sangre y de un solo movimiento, lo tome de la camisa y acorrale contra la pared y lo mire realmente molesto.  
-¡Mira quien habla!-Le grite.  
Con toda la calma del mundo me tomo de las muñecas, apretándolas con suma fuerza, haciendo que me quejara levemente y obligándome a soltarlo.  
-Esta mal tomar a la gente de esa manera-Me aconsejó sin sonrisa alguna, esa actitud me llegaba a sacar de mis casillas una que otra vez, pero al fin y al cabo era él el que tenía la razón. En fin, se fue caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo, dejándome atrás sin decir más.  
Esboce una molesta sonrisa y golpee la pared a puño cerrado.-Ese bastardo…-Musite, con la cabeza a punto de explotarme, suspire e intente calmarme; haciendo bilis no lograría ganar nada en lo absoluto. Ahora tendré que ponerme en plan de investigar a Leo, que siempre ha sido un misterio tras otro, irritante pero interesante.  
Metí las manos a los bolsillos de mi pantalón y camine cabizbajo, pensativo.  
¿Donde podría hallar alguna pista?  
Fruncí más el ceño, fastidiado, y me dirigí hasta mi alcoba, la cual compartía con Leo, él no estaba aquí así que aproveche para husmear un poco entre sus cosas.  
Joder, el entrar a su pieza era pecado, quisiera clasificarlo como tierra prohibida por el maldito hecho de que había libros tirados por doquier, y su cama era la más afectada.  
-Leo… Bastardo-Bufé y emprendí a intentar encontrar alguna pista, indicio, o algo, pero solo veía libros aquí, libros allá, cerros de libros.  
-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, Elliot?-Escuche la muy sería voz de Leo atrás de mi, quede petrificado, y al voltear la mirada, efectivamente me encontré con él, por lo visto enfadado y libros en mano.  
-Yo…-Balbuceé pero antes de continuar recibí una buena patada en la cara que me termino derribando al suelo- ¡¿Qué te crees?!-Grite.  
-Él que debería responder eso eres tú-Me reto.  
Me de largo hasta llegar a la mesita de noche que se encontraba a lado de su cama donde dejo los libros y solo volvió a dirigirme la mirada-. Para entrar en las habitaciones ajenas debes pedir permiso.  
Lo ignore, y con el ceño fruncido paseé la mirada por los nuevos libros de Leo… todos los títulos me resultaban familiares.  
-Leo-Lo llame de la nada-, una pregunta…  
-Si, dime.  
-¿Alguna vez has ido a un festival?-Inquirí, mirándolo casi inexpresivo, todos esos libros eran de fiestas tradicionales y fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.  
Creo que lo he fastidiado, él solo se quedo en silencio largo rato, con un semblante desanimado, la respuesta era más que obvia, él había sido un huérfano hasta que se hizo mi sirviente, era obvio que no había ido a uno. Trágame tierra.  
-Eres un idiota, Elliot-Sonrió casi evadiendo mi comentario y haciéndome sentir que había leído mis mis últimos pensamientos.  
Me crucé de brazos y quede pensativo un momento-. Levántate-Me sacó de un golpe de mis pensamientos, maldito, tendiéndome una mano para ayudarme, igual, sonreí con aquel gesto y acepte su ayuda.  
-Te llevare a un festival-Anuncie con una sonrisa-, así que comienza a arreglarte-Fue lo ultimo que dije.  
-Pero Elli…-Salí de su habitación dando un portazo antes de que pudiera objetar en mi contra.  
Suspire y me fui a mi pieza, sin molestarme mucho en que ponerme simple y sencillamente escogí un pantalón negro y un saco azul obscuro sobre mi camisa blanca, era un festival, supongo es algo casual y ya, esta seria la segunda vez que voy, de la primera no me acuerdo, solo que había ido con Vanessa, y me llevo a lugares que me mantuvieron divertido.  
Sonreí a los recuerdos; cuando escuche la puerta abrirse reaccione y mire perplejo, me dejo fuera de lugar su vestimenta, era más elegante que la mía en tonos azules, inclusive llevaba una casaca corta.  
-¿Qué demonios?-Balbuceé al verle.  
-Según todos los libros que he leído, la mayoría viste así cuando va a un festival-Me confesó, realmente había dado en el clavo con eso del festival. Evite comentario alguno y solo me dirigí a la puerta con él, caminamos hasta la salida y con una excusa y otra salimos sin problemas. Era la hora justa, apenas comenzaba a atardecer y el cielo se teñía de tonos naranjas.  
Mire de reojo a Leo, estaba con una sonrisa perfectamente dibujada de lado a lado.  
-¿Emocionado?-Consulté.  
-¡Cómo no!-Exclamó mirándome con su amplia sonrisa, nunca se había comportado así.  
Cuando llegamos al festival, Leo quedo con una perfecta "o" formada en sus labios por la sorpresa, había lamparas de colores por todos lados, puestos de juegos y de comida; caminamos entre la gente mirando lo que había.  
-Jugare eso-Me anuncio Leo apuntando a un juego de tiro al blanco con dardos, en su mayoría había niños jugando.  
-Adelante-Dije y fue directo a jugar, su sonrisa se esfumo y al tener dardo en mano se puso serio y los lanzo directo al blanco recibiendo su bien merecido premio.  
-Ten-Me dijo mientras me otorgaba un peluche en forma de gato, ¡Oh dios! Creo que mis ojos brillaron de alegría al verlo. Leo rió.  
Me sonroje un poco y fruncí el ceño, intentando disimular lo ocurrido, tomando el peluche.  
-Gracias Leo-Masculle en un hilo de voz y continuamos nuestro recorrido.  
Él lo disfrutaba y yo solo lo miraba, a veces me asombraba que este fuera el mismo chico testarudo que conocí en el orfanato, que mas de una vez me dio una zurra por decirle cosas, él era lo que realmente buscaba, alguien que me miraba a los ojos sin temerme y que se pusiera a mi nivel, no buscaba un sirviente, buscaba a un amigo y lo encontré.  
-Elliot-Me volvió a sacar de mis pensamientos por segunda vez consecutiva en el mismo día-, toma-Volvió a ofrecerme algo, esta vez era un antifaz, me perdí tanto en mi pensamiento que no me di cuenta en que momento lo había ganado o comprado.  
-¿Y esto para qué?-Inquirí.  
-Es obvio, estas tan fuera de momento con ese atuendo al menos eso te ayudara a pasar un poco más desapercibido-Sonreí con gran molestia, bastardo.  
Tome el antifaz color violeta y me lo coloqué, realmente no era mi estilo, pero que más daba. Cuando vio que ya lo estaba usando, sonrió y continuo caminando y yo lo seguí de cerca; me di cuenta de que algunas veces volteaba y me daba una mirada rápida.  
Los niños corrían de aquí para allá y de un momento a otro Leo comenzó a correr igualmente, no me quedo otra más que seguirlo, el me miraba de reojo y reía. Llegamos hasta un lugar algo alejado del festival, aunque muy tranquilo.  
-Fue divertido-Comentó jadeante y yo solo asentí.  
-¿Quieres ir a ver los fuegos artificiales?-Le pregunte un poco serio al recobrar el aliento. a lo que el sencillamente asintió con la mirada, sonriendo tranquilo.  
Donde estábamos era perfecto, saltamos una cerca y lo lleve hasta un punto alto donde se pudiera apreciar el espectáculo, no había nadie ahí, solo pasto alrededor y unos cuantos arboles.  
-Ya quiero que empiece-Dijo sin disimular la emoción en su voz mientras, por raro que parezca, se quitaba sus grandes anteojos y los guardaba para colocarse un antifaz color azul celeste.  
-Tienes que ser paciente-Le dije, esta escena parecía una típica de un padre y su hijo pequeño, que fastidio.  
-Que más da-Se quejo dirigiéndome la mirada, sin esos lentes ahora se podían apreciar más sus ojos amatistas, pese a que la tenue obscuridad de la noche nos cubría como un velo.  
Ambos nos sonreímos… Pensándolo un poco, desde que conocí a Leo, yo siempre fui el que dio los primeros pasos en todo, fui el que dio el primer paso para hablar, el que dio el primer paso para ofrecerle ser algo más que mi simple sirviente, él era lo que buscaba, le dedique una melodía que compuse, a cambio él me correspondió dedicándome otra… ¿Esto era algo más que amistad?; mis mejillas comenzaron a colorarse. ¡Que ideas más idiotas!  
-Elliot, ¿te sientes bien?-Consultó Leo poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi frente. Lo mire exaltado, pero luego relaje un poco la mirada-, estas ardiendo-Comentó y fruncí un poco el ceño, lo tome de su muñeca quitando su mano de mi frente, y poco a poco lo empece a empujar hacia atrás hasta acorralarlo contra un árbol.  
¿En que estoy pensando?  
Él me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, realmente confundido por mi culpa, quiso darme un buen puñetazo pero detuve su mano e hice lo mismo que le había hecho con la otra.  
¿Qué estoy haciendo?  
Inconsciente, estaba dando un primer paso a algo que muy dentro de mi había deseado desde un momento distorsionado.  
Lo mire serio y me di cuenta de que ahora la comisura de sus labios estaba temblando y su mirada era la de un pequeño asustado. Me acerque más a su rostro, hasta que solo habían un par de centímetros que separaban nuestras bocas, nuestros alientos chocaban.  
-Si lo harás… hazlo ya-Dijo Leo casi en un susurro.  
¿Qué estaba pasando ahora?  
Presione sus manos contra el tronco haciéndolo quejarse amargamente por el dolor; me separe de él y lo mire fijamente.  
-Dime que te ha pasado estos días-Insistí de nuevo, no era solo lo del festival, había algo más.  
Me miro, su mirada transmitía rabia y dolor, eso igual me molestaba.- ¡Nunca te das cuenta de nada!-¿Chilló? Intentando zafar sus muñecas de mi agarre, rápido intente armar las piezas de lo sucedido en mi cabeza, pero él era tan molesto…  
Le bese. Al instante sus forcejeos cesaron.  
¿era eso? Sentimientos frustrados…  
Cuando deshice el beso, ahora me miraba indefenso, con los ojos queriendo romper en llanto.  
-Esto esta mal…-Sollozo muy inseguro de si mismo, fruncí el ceño y sin que me importara un comino, lo volví a besar, nuestros labios chocaban de manera algo brusca pero daba igual…  
Siento que ese "algo" más que amistad era un platónico, que ahora era algo un poco más profundo.  
Solté sus muñecas, temiendo un golpe, y de inmediato sus manos bajaron en dirección a mi nuca, atrayéndome deseoso a él, eso me hizo sentir extasiado, poco a poco nuestras bocas se fueron abriendo, haciendo el beso más profundo, busque su lengua y jugué con ella, él no se quedaba atrás y hacia lo mismo, una guerra se formaba en aquel beso hasta que tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire, jadeantes, una hebra de saliva se formo desde mis labios hasta los de él.  
-Esto es tan incorrecto-Siguió quejándose Leo de manera jadeante, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un tono carmesí, igual que las mías o incluso más.  
-Esto era lo que te afligía, ¿no es verdad?-Inquirí y él desvió su mirada al instante-Contesta, Leo.  
-Si…-Musito, todo su pesar resonó en aquella pequeña palabra- Pero esto no es algo posible-Agregó.  
Fruncí el ceño y coloque mis manos sobre sus mejillas, haciendo que me mirara.  
-Tú quisiste esto primero… y no me importa el estatus social que tengamos-Le reprendí firmemente haciéndolo sobresaltar y me acerque a él, de inmediato y sin remordimiento nos besamos largo rato hasta que Leo me obligo a separarme de él, tirando de mi cabello.  
-Nos perderemos los fuegos artificiales-Susurro entrecortado, lo mire, estaba con los ojos casi cerrados.  
-¿A quien le importa?-Casi grite y el rió; poco a poco fui haciendo que se recostara en el suelo mientras lo volvía a besar.  
¿Que ha sido todo esto…?  
¿Estoy en lo correcto?  
Quizás solo fue un sueño extraño.

* * *

¿Final un tanto extraño? Si, eso pienso. Lo dejo todo a su imaginacion y avisando posible segunda parte.

Gracias por leer ^^ espero les haya gustado

**¿Review? :3**


End file.
